Dark Shadows
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: An Aya/Omi fic! It's Valentine's and Omi gets heart broken when he found out Aya's got another date!! What great timing that Schwarz kidnapped him! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Shadows**

**Angst/Romance**

**Chapter 1**

Omi's POV

I slowly fluttered open as I came face-to-face with my pillow. I wanted to go back to sleep but I must wake up. I still have to go to school then work in the flower shop. I just can't sleep all day! _Don't wanna be like Yohji... _I slowly got up from bed and got dressed... that's when I noticed a small flower on the table. It was a small rose...

_Omi... Happy Valentine's Day!  
-Aya_

"Um... right!" I sighed suspiciously. That's when I opened the door and both Yohji and Ken came falling by the doorstep. "Ken-kun! Yohji-san! Nanitendayo?" I scolded. "Ehehe... Ohayou, Omittchi!" Yohji smiled. "Here!" I handed them the rose. "Eh? Nani kore?" Ken asked. "Don't play dumb with me! I know it was **you **and Yohji who put that flower on my desk!" I half-shouted. "What ever are you talking about?" Yohji wondered as he rested his chin on his palm.

"Aya and I have been together for 2 years and he never gives me roses! I'm the one who usually gives him flowers!" I paused as I breathed. "And besides… Valentine's is still tomorrow!" I snapped as I walked pass them. "This is the 2nd time you did it! You also did this last year!" I called as I left them with stunned looks.

"Ohayou…" I greeted as Aya as I took my knapsack. "Arigatou, Omi!" he suddenly said. "Eh?" I looked at him as he approached me bringing a Freesia. "Um… Aya, I think you have mistaken me…" I said as I pointed to Ken and Yohji hiding from the corner wall. "Ugh! Not again!" Aya sighed as he placed the flower on the table.

"2nd time, Aya!" Ken smiled widely giving Yohji a thumbs-up. "Well, I gotta go now! Ja ne!" I said as I quickly left the flower shop. "Hai! Mattashita, Omi!" Aya smiled as Omi waved back at him.

"Ne, ne! What are your plans with Hideki tomorrow?" One of the girls in my class asked the another one. "Wakaranai…"

"Ne! Omi-kun!" I raised my head and looked at Yamato. He had dark blue hair that matches his eyes. "Yamato-kun!" I smiled as Yamato sat beside me. "So… what are your plans for tomorrow?" Yamato asked. "I've been asking that question to everyone the whole morning already!" he chuckled.

"Um… I think I'll be going out with one of my co-workers tomorrow… well, if he asks me!" I sighed. "Ah… sou desuka… Anata no koibito?" he asked as my eyes widened and I blushed madly. "Chi- chigao yo!" I argued. Yamato started laughing out loud as my face began to burn. I didn't know what I was doing but I just buried my face on my hands and leaned them on the desk as I blushed with embarrassment.

"I was just joking, Omi-kun!" he said. "Please don't make fun of me that way again!" I pouted. "Hahaha… I know… Gomene!" Yamato said.

I didn't know how to react properly and I just kept blushing and blushing when Yamato and I sat together during lunchtime. "I told you I was just joking!" Yamato looked worried. "Hontou ni gomene…" "Ah! No… it's- it's okay! Really! You don't need to feel bad about it!" I said anxiously. "I… I was just exaggerating… I guess!" I sighed softly.

"Well… I'm truly sorry for starting it in the beginning!" Yamato apologized again. "It's… it's okay!" "I gotta go now! Still have to plan for tomorrow!" Yamato started to leave. "Ja ne!"

Yohji-san and Ken-kun went out that night… they said that they had dates. Right… "Konnichiwa!" I greeted as I saw Aya reading a book behind the counter. "Aya-kun?" I called.

"!!" I yelped when I saw his cold eyes. "Aya-kun…" he walked way without talking to me. _Aya-kun…Maybe he was just furious about what Ken and Yohji did this morning. I'll leave him alone for a while…_ I didn't know what to do so I proceeded to my room and studied for the tests the next day. Right before I came into my room, I heard him talking.

"Ah! Sandra-kun! Yeah… tomorrow…" he was talking over the phone. "6:30? Tomorrow morning?" Pause. "Sure! Don't be late, okay?" _Aya has a date?_ I wasn't sure… I wanted to talk to him about tomorrow. It seemed like he saw me out the door as he came out from his room. "Omi!" he seemed tense. "Um… I wanted to ask you about tomorrow…" I started when he interrupted. "Ah! About tomorrow! I'll be leaving on 6 tomorrow, so be sure to open the shop, okay?" he asked as he walked away from me.

_He really **has** a date!_ I thought as I sighed in defeat. My eyes were burning as silent tears escaped my eyes. _Are all of those signs and smiles just a dream?_ I thought. Pictures of Aya and me run through my mind rapidly. I ran to my room and slammed the door as I dropped on my bed. _Aya-kun… did I hear that right?_

_"You bet you did!"_

_Who are you?_

_"Let's just say… your conscience!"_

_I didn't know I could talk to my conscience!_

_"Don't play sarcasm with me! I hate that! So, you wanna talk about something?"_

_No… not to **you**, anyway!_

_"Sweet…I'll start! How was your day today?"_

_What do you mean?_

_"Hmm… Let's see, school… work… love… anything!"_

_Well… the first 2 was fine but-_

_"But what about the third?"_

_I don't want to talk about it!_

_"You have the right, you know!"_

_Pardon?_

_"You have the right to demand the truth… after all, he **is** your koibito, right?"_

_Nani? How did you-_

_"I'm your conscience, right? Beware of dark shadows on sunset! Ja ne!"_

_Matte!_

The next day, Yohji-san, Ken-kun or especially Aya-kun didn't greet me. Yohji was still sleeping since he came back from the bar 2 hours ago and I bet he's planning to sleep all day! Ken was in the shower when I left my room, it seemed that Aya ask him to take care of the shop. I really didn't want to go to school today, but I just had to get away!

_Yeah… tomorrow! 6:30? Tomorrow morning? Sure! Don't be late, okay?_ He sounded real genki…  I felt miserable! _Beware of Dark Shadows on Sunset_ What does that all mean? I was almost late; luckily, Samantha-sensei came in late as well. "I'm sorry I'm late! I just had a very nice surprise from my husband!" she smiled.

"Hontou, sensei?" One of the girls in my class asked eagerly. "Hai!" Samantha-sensei said as she nodded. "Ne, ne! What happened?" "I… I don't know… you might get bored!" she smiled anxiously. "No we won't!" A group of girls crowded over Samantha-sensei as she told them what happened. "He decorated the whole house with yellow and orange flowers! I can't believe it! He woke up 5:30 in the morning and brought in those flowers…"

"Ne, Omi-kun!" I raised my head as Yamato approached to my seat. "Nani… Yamato-kun?" I asked weakly. "Daijoubu desuka?" he asked as he held my shoulder. "Aa!" I smiled but looked back at my palms. "You don't look so well! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! I'm sure!" I nodded. "Ah! I see…  I get it now!" he figured it out too fast! Damn! "Want to go to the arcade after class? I'm sure you have nothing to do!" he just smiled at me. "Eh?" "The arcade! Wanna come?"

"Umm… Sure…"

Yamato and I separated inside the arcade. He said he has a surprise for me… There I was sitting in one of the benches when something big and fluffy came into the corner of my eye. "Nani?" I gasped when I came face-to-face with a big teddy bear!

"Y- Yamato-kun?" I called when he popped his head out from behind the bear. "Happy Valentine's Day, Omi-kun!" he greeted me with a smile.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"You shouldn't have!" I blushed. "I should! It's the least I could do!" he held my shoulder. "Cheer up, okay?"

"Arigatou!" I looked at the bear. "I thought you had a date…" "Eh? No I don't! Did I tell you that?" Yamato raised his eyebrows. "Um… No! I- I just thought you had!" "Well… I asked you personally cause I wanna spend my day with a friend! Not some girl!" he snapped.

"Hai!" I just smiled as he stood up and looked at me. "Let's go get some ice cream!"

I was having the time of my life… sure; it's not like my date with Aya last year. But hanging-out with Yamato can be really fun!

"Let's do this again some other time… not just Valentine's but on weekends!" he requested. "Sure! That sounds fun!" I smiled. "Want me to walk you home?" Yamato asked. "Sure!" That was quick!

"Feeling any better now?" he suddenly asked; hands on his pockets. "Eh? Um… yeah! Thanks to you!" "No problem! Always remember Omi-kun, that I will always be here to cheer you up!"

"I know…" "You better take care of that teddy bear! It costs a lot, got that?"

"Yeah! I will!" I smiled anxiously. Suddenly, a black limo pulled over and out came… SCHWARZ! Schuldig suddenly grabbed me by the arm and I slowly let go of the huge teddy bear. "Yamato! Run!" I yelled. Before Yamato could react, he was hit behind the neck and was left unconscious on the streets. That's when Schuldig laid a cloth by my nose and mouth and I felt dizzy. "Yama-" I fell on his arms and I noticed the smell of Ether. That's when… everything turned black.

~ Tsuzuku ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Shadows**

**Angst/Romance**

**Chapter 2**

Aya's POV

"What's taking him so long?" Ken complained as he looked at his watch. "We have to be patient, Ken! He'll be home in 5 minutes!" Yohji remarked as he combed his hair. "Ken's right… Omi **is** a little late!" I looked at the kitchen clock.

"Do you think we should check the arcade?" Ken suggested. "He said he was going with his friend, Yamato!" "I'll go… Don't want to risk Yohji escaping! Stay and call me if ever Omi comes back!" I ordered as I left the shop. That's when a boy whose the same age as Omi came crawling to us.

"Help… me!" "Daijoubu desuka?" I asked as I knelt beside him. "They… caught Omi!"

"What! Who? Who caught Omi?" I shook him uncontrollably. "They… were… four! One man… with red… hair!" he struggled as he fell unconscious. _Schwarz!_

Omi felt so uncomfortable… his eyes slowly opened but he still couldn't see anything! His mouth was gagged and his hands were tied to his back.

_"Had a peaceful sleep?"_

_It's you again! Why won't you tell me who you are!!_

_"Calm down, little kitty! You already know who I am!"_

_Right!_

_"Fine… don't believe me! I'm not forcing you to!"_

_Quit this suspense or it might kill me!_

_"Oh… but that's what I want!"_

_Nani?_

Suddenly, the door opened and a flood of light entered as he closed my eyes. "Irrashimase!" someone greeted. _Schuldig!_ "I warned you before… Beware of the dark shadows on sunset!" He walked to Omi and grabbed Omi's jaw.

"Wondering?" he asked. "Us, Schwarz, decided to have a little dare!" he explained as he leaned closer to Omi. "It's called: Dark Shadows!" he grinned. "Whoever gets to make the little kitty scream first… keeps the little kitty!" Omi's eyes widened with fear as he was pushed to the floor. "Don't worry… this won't hurt a bit!" Schuldig grinned evilly as he leaned closer started kissing Omi's neck. _No! Aya-kun! Tasukete! _Tears escaped from his eyes.

"Where did they take him?" Aya yelled as he grabbed Yamato's arms. Yamato had fear in his eyes upon looking at Aya's scary eyes. "Aya… he didn't do anything!" Ken said as he pushed Aya away from Yamato.

"Are you Yamato? Omi's friend?" he asked. The boy nodded weakly. "Tell us everything what happened!" en laid his hands on Yamato's shoulders.

Omi fell to the floor as he knocked off the chair. "Stupid brat!" Schuldig cursed as he wiped the blood away from his lip. "Do you really want me to hurt you?" he said as he grabbed Omi's neck and grasped it tightly. "I assure you, you'll never live your life in a normal way ever again!" he whispered softly in Omi's ears.

Omi closed his eyes as he looked away. "Now… I want you to scream…" Schuldig said as he took off Omi's gag. "Idiot!" Omi yelled. Schuldig was getting pissed off… he kissed Omi directly which made Omi wince and started turning and tossing around. _You're mine… Little kitty!_

Schuldig brushed Omi's cheek and slowly trailed his hands on Omi's thighs. _Let go of me!_ Omi thought. He kicked Schuldig right in the gut, which made Schuldig fall back. "You'll pay for that, dearly!" Right before he could attach Omi, a knock on the door can be heard. "It's my turn…"

"Chuh! Fine!" Schuldig said as he left the room and in came Nagi. "What do you want from me?" Omi started questioning as Nagi came closer to him. "Shut up, you idiot! Let's just make this quick!" he said as he gagged Omi's mouth again.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Omi slammed into the wall as Nagi concentrated on his aura. Blood can be seen seeping out from Omi's head as he slid to the floor and crouched over his stomach. "Damn! This is harder than I thought!" Nagi said as he brushed off the dust on his shoulder. "Stand up, you idiot!" he ordered and kicked Omi in the back. "Yare, yare!" he sighed as he grabbed Omi's hair.

"There's no use in trying to act strong… you're just a little kitten!" Nagi smirked as he threw Omi sturdily to the ground. "Oh boy… I guess Farf's gonna win this dare!" he said as he left the room and slammed the door behind him by the use of his powers.

Omi's eyes slowly opened as blood covered his right eye. He was starting to choke blood as well when his gag began to turn crimson. The door suddenly burst open again as Farfarello came in. _Oh no… not him!_

"It's my turn!" he said as he licked one of his scalpels. "The winner has been decided!" _Aya-kun… tasukete… onegai!_ The moon's light reflected Omi's tear as it slid down through his cheek. And like what Nagi said…

Omi screamed at the top of his lungs.

3 figures crept through an abandoned warehouse as they ran through the shadows.

_"Are you sure, Aya?" Ken asked. "I'm positive! There's a smell of Ether in this stuffed animal! I'm sure they're in a drug warehouse!"_

_Omi… wait for us!_ Aya said as he hid behind the corner. Everything was too silent… Aya was getting suspicious. _One of them should be on guard… or is it, we're in the wrong place!_

_"Oh no… you're in the **right** place!"_

_What?_

"Schuldig!" Aya raised his head and saw Schuldig and Nagi standing on top of large boxes. "Did you come to get your kitty?" he toyed. "Where's Omi?" Aya snarled. "He's somewhere inside…"

"What did you do to him?" Ken asked. "Do you want to know the truth?" he smiled evilly as Aya. Ken and Yohji shivered.

_R-A-P-E!_

Aya's eyes widened while Ken and Yohji gritted their teeth. "What about you, Nagi? What did **you** do?" Schuldig turned to Nagi. Nagi looked calm and his eyes were as cold as Aya's as he softly said, "Nothing too serious! Just slammed him into the wall 3 or 5 times!" he grinned.

"Bastard!" Yohji murmured under his breath. "I'm sure Farf's doing better than me…" Nagi mocked as he brushed away his bangs. "Omi! Tell me where Omi is **now**!" Aya screamed.

Omi's clothes were torn and his pants were ripped. Numerous bruises and scratches were visible in Omi's face as he was hanged upside-down on the ceiling. Large drops of tears fall from his eyes going up to the floor and loud sobs escaped from his gagged mouth. "Isn't this fun?" Farfarello sneered as he licked Omi's bloody cheek.

_Aya! I want to go home! Please… please help me!_ And as if Farfarello can read Omi's mind (which he can't) he answered, "No one's going to save you now! You are now mine!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Yohji slid to the floor as Nagi threw him off with a stare. Both Aya and Ken were handling Schuldig; they were having difficulties to where Schuldig dodged their attacks so easily. "What's wrong now, Weiß? Petrified?" he laughed.

"Not quite!" Yohji suddenly threw his wires over Schuldig's neck and caught him like a stray animal. "What the-" Schuldig gasped. "Aya, you go ahead, look for Omi!" Ken implied. "But-" "Go now!" Ken yelled as he went straight for Nagi. Aya hesitated but went ahead into the next room.

~ Tsuzuku ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Shadows**

**Angst/Romance**

**Chapter 3**

_Omi… please tell me where you are!_ Aya thought as he ran down the halls searching every room for Omi. That's when he heard loud sobs coming from a room. He tiptoed and slowly opened the knob that's when he saw Omi hanging from the ceiling, blood and tears visible all over his face.

_Omi!_ Aya was about to get inside when he heard a shuffling sound of knives. _Farfarello!_ He hesitated and waited for the perfect time to attack. "I wonder… will friends ever come to rescue you?" This made Omi's eyes widen. "Well… it certainly would hurt God if they won't! Well… in this case, it would hurt **you** pretty badly!" he sneered as he licked the blood off his knife.

Aya gritted his teeth as he prepared to attack. Farfarello slowly walked to Omi as he surveyed his knife. He slowly caressed his knife on Omi's torso and Omi winced in pain. "I want you to scream! Scream out loud!" He digs the knife deeper into Omi's skin and Omi cringed madly. "Feel pain!" he laughed. Aya couldn't take it any longer… Omi was sinking deeper into unconsciousness and he was just looking at his lover.

The scream of Omi reached unto his brain as he ran to Farfarello and dug his katana straight into Farfarello's abdomen. "What- Weiß!" he gasped. "How-" He quickly jumped out of the way, holding his injury as he gave Aya one last look. "You'll pay for this!" And he ran off.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Omi! Omi!" Aya shook Omi as Omi lay peacefully on Aya's arms. Aya took the gag off Omi's mouth and threw it aside as Aya embraced him tightly. "Omi… I'm so sorry!" he whispered.

"A… Aya… kun?" Omi stared blankly at Aya, tears still flowing from his eyes. "Omi! Omi, you're awake!" Aya smiled as he wiped away the tears. "I want… to go… home…" Omi buried his face on Aya's chest as he allowed himself to weep. "Don't worry, Omi! We'll get you home!" Aya promised as he nuzzled Omi's hair.

"Shh… Everything's okay, now!" He whispered. "Now! Let's get out of here!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Yohji! Ken! Hayaku!" Aya called as he went out the main door. "How did-" Schuldig half-shouted. "You're not going anywhere, Weiß!" Instantly, Yohji took his wires and held Schuldig tightly again. "A-a-ah! No escaping!" "Let him go!" Nagi yelled.  "AH!" Yohji's wires were cut off and he flew straight to the wall. "Yohji! Get your butt here at once!" Ken yelled.

"Hai!" Yohji obeyed as they all went running out the door. "Get in the van, quick!" Aya ordered as he laid Omi at the back. "I'm driving!" Ken said as he jumped on the front. "Go! Go! Go!" Yohji tapped the seat impatiently as Schuldig and Nagi came running after them. "We'll get you for this, Weiß! Count on it!"

Omi was moaning and mumbling inside their van. "Omi… Hang in there!" Aya said worriedly. "Move it, Ken!" Yohji ordered as he looked behind. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Ken said as we pulled around a corner. "Hang on tight! We're going for a shortcut!"

"Eh?" Aya and Yohji looked at each other. "Oh no… not the-" "Yes… we're flying over the river!" Ken said. "No, Ken! Wait-" Yohji stuttered. "AAAAHHH!!!"

_You're mine… Little kitty! Schuldig brushed Omi's cheek and slowly trailed his hands on Omi's thighs._

No… NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!

"Ah!" Omi instantly sat as he panted madly, it was still night. _It was just a dream…_ He suddenly grasped his torso when he found out he was bandaged. His eyes widened when visions kept running back to his mind.

_You're mine… Little kitty! _

_I want you to scream! Scream out loud! Feel pain!_

_There's no use in trying to act strong… you're just a little kitten!_

Omi suddenly trembled and hugged himself as he allowed himself to break into tears. What did he ever do to deserve this? He suddenly heard someone come in the room and still didn't raise his head. "Omi…" It was Aya. The tone of his voice sounded worried and frightened. He quickly had Omi in his arms as Omi cried on his arms.

"It's all over, Omi… you don't need to think about those anymore!" Aya said as he stroked Omi's hair. "I… can't stop… shaking!" Omi said as he trembled. "I can't get it out of my head!" Omi whispered.

"Get a hold of yourself, Omi! Calm down!" Aya let go of Omi and shook him. "I can't calm down! How do… you expect me to calm down after what happened?" Omi said blankly, his eyes starting to turn hollow. "Omi…" Aya said. "W- what's… going to happen… to me… now?" Omi asked as tears strolled down from his eyes like rain.

"Omi…"

"I don't my life to change, I-" Aya interrupted him when Aya pressed his lips to Omi's. Omi's eyes turned back to his normal beautiful cerulean-blue eyes. _A- Aya-kun?_

Aya let go a few seconds later and left a wide-eyed Omi. "Please forget about those things… I don't want you to think about those things ever again!" he softly said. "I… I love you, Omi!"

"But… what about your girlfriend?"

"My… what?"

"You're girlfriend I thought you just had a date with her! The one named "Sandra"!" Omi said as he looked away. "What are you talking about?" he stood up and left the room. _What was that all about?_ Omi wondered. A few seconds later, Aya came back and brought 3 red heart balloons, a rose and a freesia.

"Nani?" Omi gasped. "Happy Valentine's Day, Omi!" "Nani kore?" Omi asked. "I ordered these balloons from Sandra-kun! She's a close friend of Sakura, so I bought these from Sandra-kun!" Omi blushed madly as he looked at the rose and freesia.

"Oh! These are from Yohji and Ken… they helped me arrange it!" Aya blushed looking rather cute! ^_^ Omi kept silent as he watched at the balloons sadly. "I thought we have been together for 2 years… are you saying I cheated on you?" Aya asked worriedly.

"It's- it's not that!" Omi sighed. "It's just that… I've done such a terrible thing! I mistrusted you… Hontou ni gomene, Aya-kun!" Omi said dropping his head. "Daijoubu!" Aya softly said as he brought Omi into an embrace. "As long as you're right here with me!"

"Ariagtou… Aya-kun!"

"Looks like someone had a party last night!" Brad chuckled as he looked at his teammates' bruises. "What happened to **you**?" he turned to Farfarello. "God hurt me…" Farfarello answered calmly. Nagi sighed.

"Damn! I shouldn't have gone to that business party! It seems to me that everybody was having more fun here!" Brad teased. "Knock it off, Brad! We aren't in the mood for your silly gags!" Schuldig reflected.

"So… what **did** happen last night?"

"Nothing important… We just had a dare! A dare on a helpless kitty!"

Omi's POV

It was yet another day… I wasn't worried about my injuries; I was more worried about what happened to Yamato. "Omi-kun! You're all right!" Yamato jumped at me the first thing in the morning. "What happened?"

"Long story, Yamato-kun…" I smiled. "What are you talking about?" Yamato half-shouted. "Let's just say… it was the worst but yet the best!" Omi smiled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Yamato's POV

I don't know what exactly happened but Omi seemed to be happier than usual. Strange. We were walking out the school gate when the redhead I met in their shop came to see Omi. "Omi!" he called.

"Aya-kun!" Omi turned as he ran to Aya. "See you tomorrow, Yamato-kun!" he gave one last wave. I understand now… this was what Omi meant. The worst thing that had happened to him in his life was being taken away from the best thing in his life! His koibito…

Aya

~ Owari ~


End file.
